


The Fall and Rise of Courage

by taichiyagami



Series: Hi To Kōri [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Abuse, First Time, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: Tragedy has followed Taichi since he was a young boy and with the help of a little vial, he has no choice but to face his memories and some he had done his best to change.





	The Fall and Rise of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.
> 
> WARNING! Implied underage sex. If this topic upsets or causes distress please read no further

“Mum! Dad! Hikari!”

Pulling himself to his feet the young brunette drag his hands over his face removing the dust that had settled on it. Looking around he squinted trying to see beyond the cloud of dust that still swarmed around him. Waving his hands in a feeble attempt to clear the dust before him he started to panic.

“MUM! DAD! HIKARI!” He shouted louder.

Clenching his fists he tried to think back. What was he doing before the explosion?

“Good Morning.”

“Ah, Taichi. Good morning. Come to collect the usual?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, here you go.” The tall man handed over 3 loaves of bread that he quickly placed inside a burlap bag. Reaching into his pocket he stopped.

“What was that?”

The man's face turned from joy to horror.

“Run Taichi! Run home!” The man headed back inside and closed the door.

Turning to look behind him curious to see what had upset the baker so much. Behind him, a large fire had started burning at the far end of the town. As his eyes widened a loud explosion echoed through the town. He watched as the houses crumbled but it was silent, no screams, no one running to safety. Shaking his head he pulled himself together and did as he was told run. He ran away from the fire towards his home. While running he shouted about the fire for people to get to safety but no one answered. Bursting through the door to his home he slammed it shut.

“MUM! DAD! HIKARI! There is a fire we need to get away from here.”

Then another explosion. His house began to creak and shudder. Diving under the table he began to shake. Where was everyone? Where was his family? Another explosion rang out but this time everything went dark. Ringing, what was the ringing he could hear? Shaking his head he remembered. Turning he began to pull at the bricks that lay strewn around him. Which each brick call their names. Hoping that they were safe somewhere in the rubble. Time passed him be and every moment he didn’t find them made him more scared. He couldn’t give up though. His Father had given him the family crest, Courage and that meant he could never give up. He would keep fighting but as much as his heart wanted to fight his body was growing weak and the dust he had inhaled was making it hard to breathe now. Giving into to his body he looked around the dust had settled and the night was starting to fall. Clenching his fist he quickly unclenched them as pain shot through his body. Looking down he could see his skin was torn and bloody. Using the back of his hand he wiped away the first tear he had shed since the explosion and that was all that was needed. Tears flowed down his face collecting on the dusty floor.

“Are you okay young one?”

Someone was alive turning his head he smiled through the tears.

“My you are a mess aren’t you. What happened here?”

Looking up he studied the man before him. He sat on a massive black horse with orange reigns. He must have been a Prince of some kind. No normal person was as beautiful as him.

“There was a fire Sir. I think I may be the only one to survive.”

“Not even your family?”

“No… I don’t believe so.” The moment the words escaped his lips he knew he was turly alone. “I am all alone now.” Biting his lower lip he tried his best to fight back the tears but to no avail.

“Come now.” The man said jumping from his horse and tying it to a broken beam that stood next to them. “Let’s see if there is anything I can do to help.” He knelt down beside Taichi. “I am the Count but you can call Vamde.” Holding out his hand he smiled softly.

“Thank you.” He said through breaks in his tears. Holding out his hand he stopped and showed Vamde his palm.

Getting to his feet he placed a hand under the young brunette's arm and helped him up. Looking up Taichi looked into the man's eyes. They were bright red if he hadn’t of been so nice he’d of looked like a demon to many. Bringing the back of his hand to his eyes he rubbed it against them.

“Why don’t you come with me back to my Kingdom and I’ll take care of you.”

“You would do that?”

“Of course I would. Wouldn’t be fair to leave a young man like yourself alone out here.” 

A smile beamed from the young brunettes face. Leaning down he picked up Taichi and sat him on the horse. Jumping up he landed on the stead behind Taichi. Wrapping his arms around the young boy he gripped the reigns.

“Hold on tight.”

Taichi nodded and the stead took off. As the two rode across the open land before them an evil smile crept across the Counts face and his eyes narrowed.

Taichi sat bolt upright in bed clutching his chest. He tried to calm his breaths as he sat in the dark. Since he had taken the potion so many memories had returned to him. Many while he slept and those were the ones he couldn’t escape. Looking at his side Yamato looked up at him a concerned look written across his face.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No, but I know it is better if I do.”

Sitting up in the bed Yamato held his arm open and Taichi shifted over placing himself in Yamatos embrace.

“It is okay. Just take your time.”

“You know just cause you say that it doesn’t make it any easier.”

“Someones moody.”

“Really? You noticed? I thought I was hiding it so well.”

“Do I need to point out how much you are…”

“You can stop right there.”

Yamato giggled as he tickled the now pouting brunettes sides. Laughter erupted from his move as he squirmed trying to escape to tightening embrace of his partner.

“Give in?”

“YES!” He shouted between laughs.

Wrapping his arms tightly around the laughing brunette tightly he kissed his neck.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure” Yamato responded as he kissed his lovers cheek.

The next morning quickly crept up on them and neither had got much sleep. The time between flashes was growing more frequent and so far they hadn’t been able to stop it. All he wanted was one day where he wouldn’t wake up on the floor after falling into one. 

“Vamde! Vamde!”

“What?!” The Count snapped.

Lowering his head Taichi took a step back.

“I am sorry. It has been a long day is all and I shouldn’t take it out on you. “Hat did you want to tell me?”

To Taichi the sweet voice of his new Parent gave him comfort but he was still too young to hear the annoyance that brewed in his voice.

“My hands! See they are all better!”

He turned his hands over showing them. Taking a seat on his Throne the Count forced a smile on his face. The young brunette looked confused.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes and no. It is nothing you help with.”

Taichi jumped onto Vamdes laps and wrapped his hands around him. Another smile crept across his lips.

“Please tell me. I am sure I can help. You have done so much for me I’ll do anything.”

Placing his hands on his shoulders he gently pushed the young boy back.

“You mean that Taichi? You’ll do anything.?”

“Uh huh!” He said nodding.

Running his tongue along his lips his smile grew darker.

“Come with me then.”

Taichi's eyes snapped open and quickly blinked a few times. Nothing would focus and his head hurt. Slowly sitting up he looked around him trying to make his vision focus. After a while, it finally began to focus and he quickly realised where he was. Looking up the stairs he knew he had to have fallen down them when he blacked out. Moving each limb one by one he made sure nothing was broken which by some miracle it wasn’t but he did hurt all over. Resting on his arm he started to push himself up everything turned black.

“Get out of my sight boy. If I need you I’ll call you.”

“Ye… yes, Vamde.”

“That is the last time you call me that. I am your Master. You’re here to do what I want. Now get out of my sight!”

Bowing down Taichi slowly picked up his clothes as he made his way towards the door. The Count sprawled across his bed smiling to himself. Don’t cry, don’t cry. You are stronger than this. You have to be. His mind was a wash of thoughts and emotions. With every step, he took he tried his best to hold back the pain. Finally, he turned and pushed against the door.

“Oh and boy you are no longer welcome to reside in the room I gave you. You can sleep in the Companion quarter.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Giving one final push the door swung open.

“Taichi! Taichi! Wake up!”

His snapped open for what felt like the hundredth time that week and he sat bolt upright. A sudden pain flashed through his head causing him to lay back down and grab his forehead. He could hear someone grumbling in pain, it sounded like Daisuke.

“Yamato?”

“Yes, I’m here.”

“What happened?”

“Could ask you the same question,” Daisuke grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. “What was with the headbutt?”

“I headbutted you?”

“I feel that was just an accident… You’re crying.”

Lifting a hand to his face he collected the tears on his fingers and quickly shock then off. Yamato gave the redhead a glace and the two were quickly left alone.

“Want to talk?”

“I don’t think I can get away with the usual no this time. My head is still spinning from the fall.”

“So you fell down the stairs?”

“Yeah, not sure from what step but I did fall. First time I came round it took a while for everything to come into focus and by the time it did I blacked out again.”

“What did you remember?”

“The night I gave myself to the Count.” The moment the words left his lips he realised everyone had been wrong it was him that said the words. It was him that agreed to the Counts requests. He was not forced, not manipulated, it was all him. 

“Don’t you mean the night he forced you?”

“No… I gave myself to him. I was so appreciative for him taking me in I wanted to do anything to help him. I had pushed the memory so far back I couldn’t remember what happened. It was only after that night he should his true self. He threw me out, cast me down into the belly of the beast. I became his possession that night and I gave him the chance to do that.”

His gaze looked anywhere but directly at the Prince. He knew that he would be cast asunder again after telling him what truly happened. Then he felt it that cooling feeling he got from Yamatos touch. Lifting his head he saw the Prince had wrapped his arms around him holding him tight.

“Why?”

“Because love isn’t about the past, it is about the here and now. It is about the future. A future we will make together.”

“You still want me?”

“Of course I do. There is nothing that you can say that will ever stop me loving you.”

Lifting his arms he slowly wrapped them around his partner. As his hands pressed against his back Taichi tightened his grip and the tears that refused to stop grew in intensity. They sat there in each other's arms letting the day pass them by. Neither knew how long they stayed there for but the moment was eventually broken by a hand on each of their shoulders as Mimi looked down at them giving them a gentle smile. After that day Mimi had order Taichi to stay in his room when he was not accompanied by another member of the Council or Yamato. His head injury had been quite serious and she wanted to reduce his exposure to anything else more fatal. He found his confinement a little uneasy as much as he tried to relax the flashes were catching up with as if time was aligning with his memories and the here and now. How many more would he have to endure before all his true memories were back with him.

“That was fast… Master!”

Taichi jumped to his feet and bowed fighting back the pain the poured from his body.

“I see you had a little friend stop by.”

Did he mean Ken? The Prince?

“Yes, M’Lord.”

“What did he say to you?”

The Prince! But how? How did he know?

“He offered to take me away Master. I refused him.”

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t want to go.”

An evil glare came over his face and before he could answer the Count had Taichi by the throat. Lifting him high into the air he slammed the brunette against the wall. The force caused him to gag as blood seeped from his mouth. Another forceful slam and more blood came from deep within in him. The fresh wound from between his legs began to bleed once more. The Count continued his attack throwing him against walls and punching him in the face.

Raising a hand to his head he signed. He was growing tired of all these flashbacks. Why could it not be anything nice for once?

“Glad to see you’re back with us.”

Turning his head he looked to Yamatos space in his bed to find Daisuke sat there.

“What are you doing here?”

“Yamato asked me to come to check on you as he had business with the King. When you didn’t answer I came in to find you in your usual state of unconsciousness.”

“Not like I get a choice in the matter!” He snapped.

“I wasn’t… just forget it. What happened anyway? Yamato told me to ask you what you remembered if you had an episode.”

“I can’t really say.” He hung his head avoiding Dais gaze.

“Okay… What day was it you remembered?”

“The night of the party.”

“What happened?”

“The Count after he had sent me back to my room he came down later and proceeded to attack me when Ken left the room.”

Lying down next to the brunette he slipped an arm under him and pulled him into an embrace.

“Thank you for telling me. I know it cannot be easy while you have these flashes.”

Taichi looked at him confused.

“I’m not just the person everyone sees me as. I can be caring.”

“Thank you.”

Leaning his head against Daisuke's chest he smiled.

“I’m going to head back now. One of the others will be along shortly. Taichi? Guess I’m staying.”

Lifting his head he realised Ken had left. Shifting slightly pain shot through his body. Letting his hand make it way between his legs he let his fingers run over his fresh stitches. Closing his eyes he started to pull the stitches breaking the thread and opening his wounds. As long as he was alive Ken was in danger. He had to keep him safe. If he died the Prince would come for him and save Ken as he promised. Inserting his fingers he began to pull open the wounds and forcefully used his fingers to irritate it and caused the bleeding to start up again. Slow at first but with more work it began to flow quicker. Giving one last pull he torn himself open wider before letting his hand fall by his side.

“I’m sorry.”

Gasping for air he tried to sit upright but was unable to move. Looking around Daisuke was still holding him in his arms but had fallen asleep. Trying to wriggle free a groan came from beside him.

“Must you do that?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Glad to see you’re awake.” Shifting to a sitting position he flashed Taichi a gentle smile. “Spill it then.”

“Oh yeah.” The soft smile had thrown him somewhat This side of Daisuke was just weird. “The morning after I was incarcerated in the Count's bedchamber Ken patched me up but I pulled the stitches out and tried to kill myself. I thought even if I died Yamato would still save Ken as he promised.”

“Idiot.”

“What?!”

“You are an idiot aren’t you. Did you really think killing yourself would save Ken? Did you think that was the best way out?”

“At the time yes.”

“Does Ken know?”

“No.” He hung his head. “Please don’t tell him.”

“I won’t but I think you should tell him. He blames himself for that day.”

“He does?!” He looked up and met the redhead's gaze. “I am such an idiot.”

“Yep, but your our idiot.” Placing his lips against Taichi's head he gave him a gentle kiss. “Don’t ever change… well, don't try and kill yourself again.”

“Thank you, Daisuke.”

“Dai will do just fine.”

“Thank you, Dai.”

“You’re welcome and don’t tell anyone I was nice. Don’t want to ruin my image.”

“I won’t.”

“Come on it must be time for the evening meal. Let’s head to the dining chamber.”

Nodding they started making their way to join the others. After that day the flashes stopped. Jou theorised that it was his bodies way of making him face his past to be able to move on. No one knew if he was right but all that mattered is Taichi was okay and they all looked forward to the future as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in this one but I wanted to make sure I covered all the points I had noted that I felt need a deeper explanation from the main story.
> 
> Sorry, it was mainly a dark fic. After everything that happened, I don't think it was ever going to be a happy one on the most part. I did cut back on the Count and Taichi's encounter shall we say as I know it isn't a topic that all want to read but hope you can all see beyond that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading and got more of an insight Taichi's back story.
> 
> All comments welcome.


End file.
